


Finding Home

by Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister/pseuds/Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister
Summary: Steve has a daughter! This is her story





	Finding Home

 

**_PROLOGUE_ **

JANE’S POV

This was a different experience for me. My vision tunnelled as I looked at the clock that was glaring brightly in front of me. The glowing green numbers were telling me that there was only 1 minute left. 1 minute left of my life. 

  
Sweat poured down my face as I let out a breath. I was scared. I was worried. I had to do this.  _ Their  _ lives depended on it. I look down. Three wires. Each a different colour. These were the wires that predicted my future. If I was ever going to see my family, my commanding officer and my team again. 

  
I held the wire cutters steady. I was shaking so bad. 30 seconds. It was now or never. I cut one of the wires, the blue wire. The timer started speeding up. I had picked the wrong one.  _ Shit... _ I cut the red quickly. And I ran. 

  
Boom.

  
I felt the force of the blast push me forward. Hard. My ears ringing was the first sensation that came back to me. Everybody was safe. Finally, I can rest from this nightmare of a place. Afghanistan was not the place to be for anybody, not during war, anyway, but I was here to protect my family and my country. 

  
I tried to stand up. A burning pain. A fire was burning in my leg. My hand went to the wound.  Bone and blood met my fingertips. Great, a compound fracture. I knew I was finished. My vision was going black at the edges. I had only seconds left before the pain became unbearable. Seconds before oblivion. That when he came.   
Steve smiled at me. 

“ Jane, it’s ok. Don’t worry, you did great. You gave us time to get everybody out. Sleep.” And blackness reigned over me. 

  
I thought I was alone, when I woke up. The humid air coated my face with sweat. The jungle came alive with activity. I could hear muttering beside me. It had to be Steve. I tuned in a little more. 

“...Ane, Jane, you with me? Hey, beautiful. Nice for you to come back to us. You know, I was worried.” That voice. Husky, yet soft and concerned. 

 

“Steven, why are you still here?” was the first thing that I said when I could speak. He shouldn’t be here. He should have gone home to Hawaii to visit his father which he had planned. But he didn’t. And I was about to kick his ass to Hawaii when I couldn’t move my leg. 

“Steve, what did you do?” 

“I had to splint your leg, you idiot.” 

That made me stop and realise that my leg wasn’t burning a fire pain anymore, just a bearable pain. 

“ You just can’t walk on it for a while. We’re just waiting for a med evac. Trust me, later, they’ll give you the good stuff and you’ll be sky-high. If you are still in pain, that’s something to look forward to, isn’t it?” 

I laughed. 

“Yes.” 

  
Later, they did put me on the good stuff. To be honest, I still can’t really remember what I said but now, Steve keeps looking at me with amusement. That’s good, right? I was given 6 months R&R to recover and that was fine. But I missed Steve badly. I loved him, and he knew this as he was waiting for me to come back as we both confessed our love before the bomb blast. 

  
After the 6 months, I walked onto the Base in Hawaii and smiled. I began to think that I could never leave this life. I was getting lost in my thoughts when I was tackled from behind. I fell to the ground with a lump of a person on my back. 

 

This person was about to get an elbow to the face before I realised it was Steve. And he was laughing. The cheek! As we stood up, I slugged him across the jaw. His face held a funny expression of surprise as I did this, cracking me up. I couldn’t stop laughing. After about 5 minutes, I had to stop because if I continued on, I would have started to hyperventilate. He smiled, while rubbing his jaw.

  
“Damn, Holmes. You’ve gotten better.” I smiled.

“ I missed you.” He hugged me and then, led me back to the bunks. What surprised me was that, when we were out of sight of the others in our unit who watched our scene with smug smirks and smiled, he suddenly stopped, lent down towards me and kissed me. I froze but relaxed after a second. I was in heaven. I dropped my bags and grabbed a hand full of his hair. We kissed for ages. We came out of the bunk Hut with flushed faces, swollen lips andbheld hands. Nick Taylor, or Bullfrog, as everybody called him, saw us and whistled, alerting the other member of our unit, Greyhound, or Bill Conners. 

 

“Damn, Smooth Dog, Tigress, we had a betting pool on you two. And I won.” Bullfrog ran around the camp, hollering and punching the air. We smiled at his antics. 

“ So,how was R&R?” asked Steve, a sad expression on his face. Laughing, I said 

“Jamie misses you.”   
Steve yelled and ran around, laughing. All that were watching, shook our heads. Even though he was our CO, he was such a child.

 

“Major” yelled a voice behind me. 

“Sir,” I cried. 

“Major, it’d good to have you back. Now, my office NOW.” I jogged to his office, thinking I must have done something wrong, in the two hours that I had been back on Base. As I got closer and closer, I got more and more anxious. When I got there, Staff Sergeant Morgenstern smiled at me. “Sir, what have I done to be called in such a manner?” I asked. He looked at a clean file on his desk. 

“You,” he said, “ have been picked to on a solo mission. Major, you were an experiment, as you are aware, as the first woman in the SEALS and you were a definite success. However, the SAS want you back. This is a mission for them. I’m sorry” I smiled back at him. 

“It’s okay, sir. Where is this mission?” He looked at me, shocked, for a moment and then smiled. “Iraq.”   
  
STEVE’S POV   
Jane accepted a mission. A solo mission. Without me. I loved her with all my heart. But I will wait. I have to wait. I need to wait. For her. Because I know she will be back. Because I know she loves me too. After weeks, she entered  the dusty barracks one evening at dusk. She just waltzed in, walked straight to Staff Sergeant Morgenstern's office and stayed in there for hours. Hours.   
The next morning, I spotted her in the mess hall. Sitting on her own in a corner of the dirty tent that served as the cafeteria, instead of our usual table. I knew something was off. But what made me begin to worry, was the fact that she hadn’t eaten anything. Nothing. Not one bite. 

  
“Hey,” I said, smiling. I didn’t want to tip her off,  didn’t want her to know I was worried. Jane was feisty. To match the colour of her hair, her temper was angered fast and ran red hot.

  
“Hey, she mumbled. Her violet eyes looked up for a second, caught my eyes and looked down at her plate again. They were glazed over, afraid. I knew that this would be hard but from the way she was responding, something must’ve happened. I opened my mouth but promptly shut it again as a glare came my way. We sat there in silence for awhile before I felt brave enough to broach conversation.

 

“You okay? You seem kinda down,” I whispered, hoping that she would respond. 

“Mission was tough,” came the muttered reply. I smiled to myself. At least she was talking.

“Come on, you know you can talk to me. Always.”

“Steve, I'm leaving”

“On leave?” I was gobsmacked.

 

“No, I'm leaving the Navy. I can't do this anymore. I wish I could stick it. To be with you. But” she was crying at this, “ I have been offered a job. And I plan to take it. Please don't make this any harder then it has to be.” Silently pleading with me to comfort her, to make everything better, I held my arms out and she sank into my chest. My arms closed around her and I muttered into her hair “ it's ok. I love you” over and over again.   


JANE’S POV 

As he hugged me, I cried. I cried for the life I was losing, the life I wanted, the life with him. I cried for the life that was coming. 

 

And I cried for our child. Steve's child. My child. I couldn't bare to do this on my own. I had left my family so long ago, I couldn't just run back when life got hard. It doesn't work that way. 

 

I vaguely remember Steve getting up, pulling me with him. Bullfrog and Greyhound watched, with open mouths, as he pulled me outside, away from prying eyes. Suddenly, we were in the hut, and I was lying down as Steve pulled the blanket over me and turned off the light.

“Sleep,” he whispered, “ we’'ll talk later. I promise”

 

We never did get to talk, though, as I was rushed out of the Navy. I had confessed my findings to the Staff Sergeant because I was scared, confused, and deep down, I actually went to leave as I was tired, oh so tired of the endless regulation and the hurt and just everything. He made me promise that I would leave and not tell the father, who he didn t know the identity of, or disciplinary action would be sought. Then, he wished me luck, and told me he was sorry. For everything.

_ Nearly Seven Years Later _

STEVE’S POV 

Finally, I had gotten leave. It couldn't have come sooner. Years and years of not thinking, not  _ being  _ without her has turned me soft, I guess. And the thought that  _ she  _ could have a daughter with somebody else hurts. She told me I was the one. The One. And as soon as she retires from the Navy, she goes and has a daughter with somebody else. 

 

I hailed a taxi as I left the airport in New York, reading her address off the letter she had written three months ago.  _ If she was even still there… _

 

The whole ride over I was freaking out. What if she had found somebody in the last three months? What if little Gracie hated me? Would it make things awkward? Ahhh, I didn't know!!

 

I reread the letter she wrote me for what had to be the twentieth time.

_ Dear Steven,  _

_ I wish I had written to you sooner because I have missed you for all these years. If I had the chance to change time, I would have. But nothing is ever that simple, is it?? _

_ Gracie is growing so big, now. I had enclosed a picture of her with the letter. I know you enquired about her father, but I would rather keep his identity close to my chest, for now, at least. _

_ I would love if you could come visit for my birthday, in a few weeks, or at least, for Gracie’s, in three months time. Address up above, as you can see. You remember 13 is our lucky number, right? _

_ Actually, now that I think about it, I know I said that I didn't really want anybody to know who Grace’s  father is. But I have changed my mind. I'll tell you but only in person. The information is too sensitive to have lying around in a letter. _

_ Have to go, Gracie just got home from school, _

_ Miss you,  _

_ Jane  _

 

When I got to the house, the house that she had specified in the letter, there was no car in the drive. No answer at the door and the door was locked. Shit…

 

I looked at the flower pots, outlining the sweet, small, thatched roof cottage. There were fifteen of them under one window, three under the other, that stood big and bright on either side of the door.  _ You remember 13 is our lucky number, right?  _ Smart, Jane. 

 

I looked the flower pots, and counted two from the left. I heaved it up and my finger touched something small and cold. I pulled it out and sure enough, it was a key.

 

_ Wow, Jane. The amount of work there was amazing. _

 

I, somehow, unlocked the door and guessed the alarm, which was 1331, like seriously, she could have been slightly smarter with the code.

 

As I walked into the kitchen, I spotted a note lying on the table, addressed to me.

 

_ 16:40 _

_ Hey Steve,  _

_ Know you are coming soon but had to run to the store for cake  _

_ Sorry _

_ Should be back in 10 _

_ J _

 

I frowned. She wrote that note about an hour ago. If the store is only ten minutes away, where was she?

 

I ran out into the driveway, scared. What could have happened that would make Jane late? Actually, when is she ever late? To anything?

 

I looked at her house, wishing she had another car hidden away somewhere, when a flash caught my eye. I walked down into a side passageway by the side of the house. What I saw was a thing of beauty.

 

A sleek, navy-blue, 1966 Honda Shadow stood proud, as it waited for the right person to ride it. It seemed to me to be saying, “look at me, please. She needs saving. Please save her.”

 

In that moment, my decision was made for me. I hopped on the bike, kicked it into life and rode down the street, in search of the woman that I loved, the one that got away. Images ran through my head of her and her little girl walking out of the store as I arrived in the parking lot, on her old motorcycle. I hopped off as I ran to her, holding out my arms as she met me halfway, sinking into my chest with a sigh

 

However, when I got to that store, my daydreams were turned into nightmares. 

 

Gunshots echoed around me. I ducked, staying low to the ground. A black SUV. Pulling away. Me. Running. Towards my girl and her baby. As I stepped in the pool of her blood, I knew. I knew it was over. For her.

 

Jane lay across Grace’s lap, hands over her stomach, putting pressure on the stomach wound she had sustained. Blood pumping out, though, it was enough. She had lost too much blood. Too much for anybody to lose. Grace sat there, hands running through her mother’s copper red hair, tears streaming down her too-young  face, saying “Mommy, please stay awake, stay with me,” over and over again. 

“Jane,” I whispered to her in the softest voice I could muster, as I knelt beside the pair, “love, it's okay. I love you. So does Grace. Forever. Rest. Major, you did your duty. Stand down.” And just like that, Jane went still.

 

For a moment, Gracie just sat there, staring at her newly dead mother, with a sense of longing, something that a six year old shouldn't have. Then, she bent over her best friend, weeping. My hand went to her shoulder, to comfort her. We sat like that for ages, just the two of us in the carpark. Suddenly, Gracie let go of her mother, took my hand off her shoulder and began to stand up. She didn't make it very far though, as a look of pain overcame her face and she slumped backwards, towards the ground. I caught her just before her head hit the ground. Her eyes rolled backwards into her head. Her body went limp. Her shoulder, the one I hadn't touched, was soaked with a wet substance. On further inspection, I noticed a small circular hole in the t-shirt she had been wearing, the red t-shirt. Sirens bellowed through the silence as it became deafening. I held this little girl in my arms, wondering how this had become my life. Hell… Don't die, please, Gracie! I owe your mother that much. 


End file.
